Elemental Constructs
The power and ability to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of the elements themselves. '''A sub-power of Elemental Manipulation Also Called *Elemental Materialization *Elemental Construction Capabilities Users can turn the elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and the rumored fifth element, Aether, into enormously strong and powerful offensive or defensive weapons that are capable of causing mass destruction, or tools to assist in tight conditions. Masters of this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Associations *May come with the power and ability to control the Elements, or even become them. *Never be anywhere without a weapon. *May be able to create Dynamic Constructs which commonly take the forms of Animals and Golems *May be accompanied by Weapon Infusion. Applications Elemental Constructs of Nature: *Fire Constructs': ''Constructs made out of hot plasma elements. *'Water Constructs': Constructs made out of liquid elements. *'Earth Constructs': Constructs made out of geographic minerals. *'Air Constructs': Constructs made out of gaseous elements. *'Electric Constructs': Constructs made out of electricity. *'Ice Constructs': Constructs made out of frozen elements. *'Metal Constructs': Constructs made out of metallic minerals. *'Plant Constructs': Constructs made out of plantlife or wood. *'Light Constructs': Constructs made out of solified photons. *'Dark Constructs':'' Constructs made out of dark energy.'' *'Twilight Constructs':' 'Constructs made out of the essence which exists between light and darkness. *'Empathic Constructs: 'Constructs made out of emotional energy. Elemental Constructs of the Universe: *'Solar Constructs': Constructs made of solar energy. *'Lunar Constructs':' 'Constructs made of lunar energy. *'Cosmic Constructs':' 'Constructs made of cosmic energy. *'Etheral Constructs': Constructs made out of the unknown matter of the universe. *'Void Constructs': Constructs made out of nothingness. *'Anti Constructs': Constructs made out of antimatter. ''See Also'' *'Energy Constructs: Constructs made out of Pure Energy.'' *Life-Force Constructs: Constructs made out of one's Life-Force.'' *'''Psychic Constructs: Constructs made out of Psychic Energy.'' Limits *May only use one element at a time. *May not be able to create the element. *May need to be near the source. *May not be able to create constructs out of Artificial Matter (E.X: Plastic, Silicone). *Form limited to imagination. *Strength of the construct limited to will. *May be limited to having one or two elements. *Unless it is a solid, any Constructs created will turn back into their origional forms if the User becomes unconcious, leaves the proximity of the construct, or loses them *Immense focus and concentration needed *More complicated constructs such as guns may be impossible for simple minds Known Users *Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario+Vampire) *Zeus (Immortals) *Frost Giants (Norse mythology/Marvel Comics) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Natsu (Fairy Tail) *Grey (Fairy Tail) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: the Lightning Thief) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Balrog (Lord of the Rings) *Obsidian (DC Comics) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II) *Alchemists (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Luca (Metallica Metalluca) *Zatch (Zatch Bell) when using the Baou Zakerga spell *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Gallery GigawattBlades.png|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) can solidify his electricity into forming his powerful Gigawatt Blades. Zelda Light Arrows.jpg|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) forming the energy of the Light Spirits in arrows of pure light. Kizaru Light Sword.png|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) can use Pika Pika no Mi abilities to solidify photons, allowing him to form his Ama no Murakumo. NARUTO_RoaN_X360_Haku_Ice_Mirror.jpg|Haku (Naruto) constructing mirrors out of ice. Gara Sand.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) making a shield out of sand. Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi (Naruto) creating golems out of rock. Dust_Release.png|Onoki (Naruto) creating a cube out of dust. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) constructing a blade out of hellfire. Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) creating golems out of water. Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) creating twin blades out of hellfire. Percy-Jackson-Trident.jpg|Percy Jackson creating a Trident made out of water. Balrog-62543.jpg|The Balrog is able to create weapons out of fire. Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) can craft ethereal blades from the element of void. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha creating a sword out of electricity Metallica.PNG|Luca can mold metal into any shape or form Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Constructs Category:Fighting Power